


If I Didn't Care

by Sleepymachine



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Character, Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepymachine/pseuds/Sleepymachine
Summary: next chapter will actually have story/content. this was just a warm up bc I never write anymore!





	1. Chapter 1

Julie introduces them. The man's name is Six-just six-which Arcade finds strangely amusing. 

What he finds less amusing is the warm feeling in his gut when their eyes meet. 

Six smiles at him, and something clicks. Something he's told himself he's felt before with other men. 

Six and Julie talk for a while, intermingled with animated gestures and laughs. 

Eventually Julie leaves, and Six's attention turns to Arcade. 

 _"Julie tells me you're bored here,"_ Six's expression is a mix of amusement and concern,  _"I suggested you get out more."_

Arcade laughs, bittersweet  _"And what does that mean?"_

_"I'm heading out for a few weeks, and I want you to come with me."_

If Arcade didn't pride himself on his grace, he might've just laughed in the man's face. If luck wasn't in his favor, he didn't know what was. 

_"Of course, what for?"_

_"Company."_


	2. Heartaches by the number

_Six finds himself noticing things about his new traveling partner._

The way Arcade laughs when Six says something amusing. 

The way he doesn't like to talk about himself. 

The way he cleans his glasses after a fight, and offers to clean Six's. 

What he likes to read. What he likes to eat. What songs he likes on the radio. 

 _He likes it a lot less when he starts noticing other things._  

The way Arcade's lips curl up when he smiles.

The way his hands move when he's cleaning his gun.

The way his hair smells of gunpowder and disinfectant. 

_Six starts to notice things about himself, too._

The way he can't help but laugh when Arcade laughs. 

The way he goes out of his way to be near the man. 

The way his thoughts escape him when they talk. 

The way he thinks he probably feels, for real this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will actually have story/content. this was just a warm up bc I never write anymore!


End file.
